The present invention relates to sanitary products and more particularly to a cold care bag system that includes a housing for holding tissues and the like that is provided with a mechanism for dispensing cold care bags from a roll; each cold care bag being impregnated with disinfectant material such that a user may use a tissue a n d dispose of the tissue by putting it in a disinfectant impregnated cold care bag, tearing the cold care bag from the roll, sealing the cold care bag, and throwing the sealed cold care bag into the garbage.
Many colds are transferred between individuals because tissues containing germs and the like are simply used and thrown into a garbage can where the air may carry the germs spreading the germs throughout an office, school, or similar location. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cold care bag system which would allow individuals to dispose of used tissues immediately after use in a disinfectant impregnated disposal bag.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a cold care bag system that includes a housing for holding tissues and the like that is provided with a mechanism for dispensing cold care bags from a roll; each cold care bag being impregnated with disinfectant material such that a user may use a tissue and dispose of the tissue by putting it in a disinfectant impregnated cold care bag, tearing the cold care bag from the roll, sealing the cold care bag, and throwing the sealed cold care bag into the garbage.
Accordingly, a cold care bag system is provided. The cold care bag system includes a housing for holding tissues and the like that is provided with a mechanism for dispensing cold care bags from a roll; each cold care bag being impregnated with disinfectant material such that a user may use a tissue and dispose of the tissue by putting it in a disinfectant impregnated cold care bag, tearing the cold care bag from the roll, sealing the cold care bag, and throwing the sealed cold care bag into the garbage.